Vehicles have traditionally incorporated one or more batteries for powering various components, including for starting an internal combustion engine and for running electrical components of the vehicle. Such batteries most efficiently supply power and/or charge when the temperature of the battery is within a standard or recommended temperature range.
Environmental factors such as surrounding air temperature as well as operating conditions of the battery such as load requirements, can influence the temperature of the battery to be outside the recommended temperature range, and can thereby reduce the efficiency of the battery in providing power and/or charging.